


If Hell Was A Place On Earth

by TheWorldIsOurCliche



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Based on actual episode, Episode 3 Season 2, F/M, Noorhelm - Freeform, What could've happened, harrasment, high school party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsOurCliche/pseuds/TheWorldIsOurCliche
Summary: Then at least he'd shown up.(First story in the "What Could Have Happened" collection)





	If Hell Was A Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> People seem to enjoy some of my stories, so I was considering starting a collection, where I write scenarios (based on existing episodes of SKAM) "that could've happened instead" and "what we didn't see". So if you have a different plot idea for a specific part of an episode or "missing part" of an episode, that you'd be interested in reading, then hit me up!

Colorful light, smoke, alcohol, music. All mixed together in a thick smoke of young adults.  
God, she was a good friend for coming here for Vilde. There was nothing Noora hated more than parties. Especially high school parties. Not that she'd tried anything else.  
As she closed William's front door behind her, trying to forget the vomiting mental picture of the person she'd passed on her way inside, she quickly scanned the room for any sign of her friend. Once again, it was William faults that she was in such a mess; somewhere she didn't want to be. 

But before she could even begin to hate William, more than already, a drunk Eva screeched out her name and threw herself around the blonde's neck.

"Noora! Hei!

All while managing not to get dragged to the floor by the weight of Eva's drunk body, Noora hugged her friend back, eyes still scanning the big, crowded room. Eva finally got on her feet again, pulling away and allowing Noora to speak.

"What is happening? Where is Vilde?" 

Eva groaned, the memory hitting her.

"Ugh... She left." 

After a very brief moment of frustration, Eva let out a drunk chuckle, before throwing her arms around Noora again.

"But now you're here!"

Noora loved Eva, and wanted to take care of her friend, but right now she needed to figure out this Vilde-William drama. Gently, as to not push her over, she pushed Eva out of the hug. 

"But... What happened? You said there was some drama between Vilde and William?"

Frustration hit Eva again.

"Oh- Shit."

Eva almost started crying, clinging onto her almost empty bottle of Champagne. Probably not the first - nor the last. 

"She's so in love with William," before continuing, she leaned in closer and switched to a drunk, half-whisper, "But I don't think he is in her." 

It's not like Noora was surprised to hear that, but it made her feel some kind of weird way. She wanted Vilde happy. More than anything. Sweet Vilde. That's why she was here, after all. But hearing this from Eva, she couldn't help but wonder if William didn't actually have genuine interest in herself. It was obvious that he wasn't just sleeping around anymore. At least not with Vilde. What was holding him back from his old ways? All that aside, she had to get to the bottom of this drama.

"They didn't say anything about me?" She questioned her friend, nervously scanning the room for the 200th time since she walked in. "They didn't mention anything..." Her sentence finished in an unclear mumble, her hands briefly gesturing to herself. 

Eva was well into denying it, when realization suddenly hit her.

"Shhhittttt," she held her mouth. "Cause you were on a date!" 

Noora tried to keep cool, realizing that she wasn't going to get proper answers from Eva. The brunette didn't stop though. 

"Do you think he said anything?" 

Noora tried to shake it off with a small shake of the head, as she tried to get pas her friend, "I don't know, but I have to..." 

Eva wasn't about to let her go though, and threw an arm around her sober friend.

"Ja, but you got to say hi to," she paused as she threw herself onto two nearby standing boys, "Halvor and Jacob!" 

She kept laughing, pointing to Jacob, "He's so sweet. He's almost my boyfriend." 

Noora could only smiled awkwardly at the two strangers, as her drunk friend made a fool of herself. No way these boys were drunk enough to find it as funny as Eva. Next thing she knew, Eva was throwing herself at Jonas, who'd just walked in. Noora gave up on keeping up with her friend, and saw this as her chance to escape. Looking around, she spotted William across the room. He was standing with some of the penetrator-guys, talking, checking his phone. Quickly, before Eva would stop clinging on Jonas, the platinum blonde took of her coat and left it in the entree. When she looked back, he was gone. 

Drinks spilling, "couples" making out, cigaret smoke swirling - Noora was indeed in her least favorite place ever. But she managed to walk through the sea of chaos, determined to find William or maybe even Vilde. Though she wanted nothing but figure out this whole thing and get out, she had come to terms with the fact that she had to go to the bathroom first. Priorities.  
After wandering the big apartment for what seemed like days, she found the bathroom. It was huge. She quickly closed the door behind her, hearing the music and voices disappear behind it like sweet music for her ears. Just as everything was going just too swell, and she was about to lock the door, she realized it was broken. Literally ripped or hit up. 

"Lovely," she mumbled to herself, looking around as she considered her options. She really had to pee, but she also didn't want to risk some sleazy guy walking in on her.  
She'd have to go find Eva. Eva was drunk as dritt, but she could still watch a door, right? Yes, definitely. Easier said than done. As Noora was pulling the bathroom door open, someone from outside pushed it - wanting to get it. It hit her, lightly, but just enough to give her a small shock. A head popped in.

"Oh, sorry there," said a guy with blonde, curly hair and a nice, white dress shirt. 

Great.

"No worries, I was just leaving," Noora sent an apologetic smile, trying to make her way past him. 

She couldn't. He blocked her path. On purpose. 

"Hey hey hey, no need to rush. We just met!" 

He pushed inside; Noora along with him as he closed the door behind him. They were now, both of them, in the bathroom behind a closed door. No way - not today, Noora thought as a unpleasant feeling took over her entire body. 

"Well, I was just leaving. I have to find someone," Noora tried to make it past him again, but just as before, she failed. 

"Find somebody? I'm right here, beautiful," he said with a sleazy chuckle and smile. "You don't need to find anybody. We can have our fun in here."

He took a few steps closer, causing Noora to do the same, but backwards and further away from him. Her gut told her that this was one of those situations that she needed to get out of - now! No time to be a hero, like when William had put down Vilde in front of everyone. This time it screamed at her to just get out! And she knew exactly why. 

"I'm not interested in what you're looking for, so I'm going to go now," Noora nervously pushed her back and tried to make her way around him. Nothing. He kept walking, forcing her to back up. Few seconds later, she hit the white, cold tiles of the bathroom walls. Trapped - that's what she was. Smooth as ever, the blonde guy raised her arms and placed them on either side of her head. His hands rested right by her head, both sides, on the wall. It was cold.

"So what's your name, baby? First year girl, I suppose?" 

Noora felt both scared and angry. Who did he think he was? God, she hated parties. 

"You don't need to know my name, because I'm not doing this," her voice was scolding. The least she could do was to stand up for herself. 

"Now now," he really wasn't going to drop this, was he? "Let me change your mind." 

Time froze as he puckered his alcohol covered lips, and put all of this bodyweight on his arms as he leaned in to kiss her. Noora quickly snapped her head to the side, pushing on his chest as another try to get out of this. 

"What part of 'no' don't you understan-" she groaned loudly as she pushed, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the door in the very opposite end of the bathroom. 

"Lucas! Get the fuck off her."

Lucas, apparently, straightened up himself, letting his hands slip off the wall. Her body was still trapped behind his, but not enough to not recognize the tall figure and firm voice. William. 

"Your heard me. Let go of her," he closed the door behind them, watching Lucas raise his hands in defense, so that Noora could slip past him. She quickly walked over, standing behind William. 

"Williammmm," Lucas smiled widely, opening his arms as to invite William into a hug.

"Get the hell out of my house," William's voice was stone cold. If it wasn't for the fact that he was defending her, then Noora would've felt intimidated. 

"Why are you so pissed? It's just a first year girl." 

Noora couldn't help but wonder why Lucas kept talking. 

"Shut up, you idiot. She said no." 

Lucas froze for a moment, taking a good look at the both of them. 

"Ahh, I see. It's your first year girl."

Noora shuddered. 

"She's not," William paused. "But it doesn't matter, you psychopath. She said no. Now get out of here before I beat up your sorry ass." William motioned for Noora to move aside, along with him, so Lucas could get by. This shut him up. Slowly, moping, Lucas made his way past the two, opening the door and leaving. William followed him through the door, looking after him.  
"And when I say 'here', I mean my property!" 

Chris stood nearby and must've recognized the fool. All William had to do was look at his friend. Christ pushed himself off the wall, followed Lucas and made sure he left. Finally.  
Noora walked out of the bathroom, joining William.

"Thank you for the help."

William turned around, his eyes softening - just a tad. 

"Of course. I saw you walk in there, when Lucas suddenly did as well. When you didn't come out, I suspected that something was wrong. I might be a drittsekk," he paused, emphasizing what Noora had chosen to call him a few weeks ago. "But I'm not inhuman. You didn't deserve that." 

Noora nodded, looking down at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"Want me to get you something to drink?" He took a step closer, looking down at her. She looked up.

"I don't drink alcohol."

William rolled his eyes, smiling. "Why doesn't that surprise me? But that's fine. I'll make you some cocoa."

Biting her bottom lip, driving William insane, Noora agreed with a nod and followed him into the kitchen. 

If hell was a place on earth, then it'd be this party. But at least he shown up.


End file.
